Forum:Anyone else wish Traynor was straight? Sigh...
As far as I have been through the Mass Effect series playing a male shep, I had not yet encountered a party member who felt like a solid, stable and sexy romance option although Liara was close i found her monotonous voice and her ruthlessness (in ME2) detrimental to her as a solid LI. Then I met Miss Traynor... She's beautiful, sweet, a little nervous and very likable. I was very keen to romance her, and then I found out she's only into women :( guess who's going to play a fem shep next! Always wanted to roleplay a lesbian :P Ccg08 21:10, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Well you may have competition from EDI since she likes her voice :P -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 21:22, March 27, 2012 (UTC) I don't sleep with subordinates. That goes for Chambers too. Something about the Yeoman position just reeks of sycophancy, and I don't go in for fancy sickos. Ctrl alt belief 01:51, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Bi would be better. Temporaryeditor78 02:13, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I don't mind that Traynor is a lesbian; however, I do mind that she's the only female (Liara doesn't count) available for femShep. I'd prefer Tali much more than Traynor for a lesbian relationship if you ask me. :P Of course, that can't happen because Bioware didn't put that as an option. --GodzillaMaster 02:17, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :Diana Allers is also an option for female Shepards, I think. On the subject of the original post, yeah, I find Traynor adorable too, and it's too bad she's not available for MShep, but I agree with the post below that it's better for characterization if she has a specific, well-defined orientation, and it would stretch belief too much if every romance option were available for both genders. This was a (small but definite) mistake the writers made in Dragon Age II. I'd seriously consider her as an option for FemShep, but all my female Shepards are in committed relationships with Liara, except one who left Kaidan in favor of Garrus. Diyartifact 04:47, March 28, 2012 (UTC) One complaint I hear from a lot of players is based on this or that character being straight or not, wanting everybody to be available to Shepard. I actually like that it isn't a sexual smorgasbord. That kind of turns into an unpleasant power fantasy, and characters having established sexual orientations actually just makes them stronger characters to me. Although I do wish you could flirt with everybody, and just make it awkward when somebody turns you down. For my part, the only one I've ever loved is Mordin. When he gives me helpful tips on dating other characters, I just feel so friendzoned. Ctrl alt belief 03:15, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Not really... she is super annoying. The only character on the Normandy that is more annoying is Diana Allers, I cringe whenever I hear her voice.--Legionwrex 03:34, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I thought she was completely adorable: a little nervous/stammer-y but still able to bring the playful sass. So I was bummed when I found out my Shepard didn't have a shot. (It's kind of a clever way to make me play ME3 as FemShep.) But, like a couple of people above, I'm happy they gave her a defined orientation instead of DA2's oriented-for-your-convenience LI design. HELO 13:39, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Traynor's ok as she is. Cute, better looking than Kelly, and she's got more personality. As for Allers-Chobot-Autobot, where's the airlock, as soon as you can't squeeze more war asset points out of her interviews. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 13:43, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I actually like Allers. Her personality is fine, and she seems like a pretty responsible journalist. The only reason I can think of for people disliking her is that she's sexy? Which, when you consider the bit about Asari viewership, is kind of funny to me. I play pretty hard Renegade, but there was no point when I felt like she wasn't useful or interesting. So nyah. Although I really wanted to jettison Vega. Christ, what a little snot. Ctrl alt belief 10:48, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :Agreed on Allers, though I question her responsibility at times. I quashed a story she was going to air that suggested we could sacrifice some colonies to buy time/resources to defend others. I was playing a full-Paragon goody-two-shoes Shepard, who wouldn't dream of doing such a thing, but even if I'm roleplaying a Renegade character, a story like that would be terrible for civilian morale. As for Vega, yeah, I wasn't a huge fan of him. I ended up never having him on my squad after recruiting Garrus. Vega is a tank, and I was playing a Vanguard, so I didn't need another tank. :Back on the subject of Traynor -- yeah, she's both better-looking than Kelly and *way* smarter. I was very impressed with how she tracked down the Horizon facility. I wish Shepard could give her a promotion, or a pay raise, or something for that. :-) Diyartifact 15:57, March 31, 2012 (UTC)